1. Technical Field
The invention is related to a system and process for automatically customizing an Internet web page displayed via an Internet browser or other application for displaying Internet web pages.
2. Related Art
By way of background, using existing schemes, third parties desiring to use features of other Internet web sites must either accept the feature-set and presentation of the existing web pages, or copy these pages to another web location, and alter the script and/or HTML defining the existing web pages to provide the customization desired. Consequently, more than one source-code base must be maintained for the same or similar web pages, with setup and server configuration changes necessary each time a new web page feature, such as, for example a calculator applet or credit card processing form, is implemented. Further, full test passes of the resultant HTML, and script that was modified, are typically performed to ensure error free web page operation.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and method for automatically customizing web pages without the need to manually copy and alter the script and/or HTML defining such web pages. In other words, this system and method should allow the reuse of a single code base to automatically provide a plurality of uniquely customized web pages. Further, this system and method should operate without the need to perform full testing of each instantiation of an automatically customized web page.